Pained Emotion
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Bella is alone and in pain. or at least, she wishes she were alone. Marc and Victoria captured her after Edward left and torture her regularly and no one knows. But Bella is not a normal vampire. She's a Magna, something entierly knew.
1. Chapter 1

When Edward left Bella Victoria got her and changed her into a vampire. She isn't a normal one though, she's a Magna. Meaning that her senses are magnified and she has a lot of powers, but she can feel pain as though it is magnified.

_Why'd you have to go, Edward?_

_How could you leave me here to be treated like this?_

Of course, my thoughts would never reach him, I could project some thoughts but whenever I tried to contact him I'd never been strong enough.

I had to find another way to save my family and run away, I couldn't kill Victoria and Marc, they were always together, always stronger.

My powers were what attracted Marc, he was pure evil, worse then Victoria, his power was to find a vampires worst memory and replay it until they were like piles of blubbering nonsense.

Sighing I glanced out of the window where I sat, we were in Forks again, after twenty years and I wasn't allowed to leave, I hadn't even eaten anything for over three months because since Marc came, I wasn't allowed to drink anything apart from human blood and I refused to do that.

It was raining again.

But suddenly my senses picked something up, something different, I knew that the two evil vampires down stairs wouldn't sense it, my senses were magnified, hence the name Magna. My powers were extra strong but I was in too much pain to use them.

I could smell the worst scent ever, I wrinkled my nose, and then I caught a flash of fur and recognised Sam

Sam! I screamed in my head, I saw him look up

Sam, oh thank god! Please, it's me Bella, Victoria and this other vampire have me, I know you might hate me but please, help me!

No, Bella, you're a vampire now, look after yourself. He replied nastily, I could feel him watching me, even as the door opened and Victoria came to me, she didn't look out of the window, pain swept over me as she talked about killing Edward, my pain was magnified by 5, so the pain was terrifying. I screamed and doubled over, black tears pouring down my face. I saw Sam frown in human form but then turn and run off.

Victoria laughed and left me alone.

I sobbed until the pain started to recede.

Then I felt it.

One of my powers was to sense other vampires.

And I sensed Alice.

I could also connect with other people, vampires included. I screamed in my head and sent it out to her, ignoring the pain it brought from my memories.

Hello? Alice sent.

Help me Alice, please help me! It Bella, please, god help me! I screamed the last word in my head, hoping she heard the urgency.

Bella?! Bella, where are you? Alice shouted back, but I couldn't answer, just that one conversation had brought up the painful memories, Marc came in then. He sneered at me and I could feel his hate, it washed over me, making me writhe on the floor.

He laughed and watched me for a while, eventually his happiness at my pain helped to lower the extent of my pain and I was just lying there, whimpering. I quickly sent the image to Alice, along with some other memories, my violet eyes flashing with power, Marc saw this and booted me in the stomach.

Pain was the only thing I was aware of as I screamed.

"What did you just do?" Marc demanded, kicking me again, but I rolled away this time, which caused him to growl and throw me into a wall.

I suppose the thing that happed next was a blessing and a curse.

Marc is really strong and some of my power is connected to my emotions, so the extreme pain I was in connected with my emotional power and the wall I was thrown into cracked, and I fell out of it.

Just as a black car drove by.

With the whole Cullen family in it.

Marc jumped after me and grabbed me, dragging me back into the house, I was screaming for two reasons.

a) Because it damn hurt

And

b) Because the pain radiating from the car, and the anger, along with my own was killing me all on its own.

He slammed the door shut and threw me onto the table.

I had a gash down the side of my face; a down side of my power is I got physically hurt more easily. So falling through a wall and being bashed around can count as a big physical pain.

Someone smashed the door down, and was trying to get through the enforced door, they would manage eventually but Victoria and Marc could cause me a LOT of pain by then.

Marc growled and yanked on my hair, I screamed in pain, I was incredibly aware that the Cullen's sensitive ears would hear me.

Their pain only added to my own and screams flew from my open mouth as I writhed in agony on the table top. Victoria and Marc were laughing.

Then Marc used his trump card.

He started talking about how Edward didn't care, how they would leave me to rot like they already had.

I remember when I was changed, that last scream had been the worst, I could hear Jasper screaming on the other side of the door, but mine were a lot worse. I was sobbing, screaming and writhing. Not just my pain, my hate and my anger but the added total of nine more vampires.

After what seemed like hours the door burst down, but Victoria and Marc were already gone.

I was still in so much pain, I hugged myself, still sobbing. I could hear Jasper crying aswell, although he had only been getting a taster.

I felt someone stroking my cheek, wiping away the black tears, whispering my name over and over again, somehow that made the pain go away a little, and that little was getting better and better, making me feel ok and I realised it was the feeling of love radiating around the room, making me feel warm and slightly happy, I managed to stop crying and open my eyes, Edward was cradling me to his chest.

"What did they do to you?" Edward whispered, his pain came thundering back, along with anger and Jasper and I both cried out at the same time.

"I think I get it" Jasper choked out

"What?" Alice asked, sounding worried as she held my hand.

"She's a Magna" he managed to whisper.

I heard six sharp indrawn breathes.

"But that's impossible" breathed Carlisle, I managed to shake my head because the pain was fading altogether , I saw Jasper breathe a sigh of relief, he walked over to were I was and, taking my hand he spread a warm blanket over my emotions, making the pain disappear completely, I smiled at him, my violet eyes stopped glowing,

"Wow, your eyes were glowing" Emmett pointed out, I smiled

"It happens when I'm dealing with too much pain or anger, I haven't learned to block it all out yet, so when Marc or Victoria tortured me the pain would be magnified by five, they didn't even have to hit me, although they still did, they only had to talk about painful memories, like how you guys left me…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I screamed in pain, as did Jasper. I knew Edward would be reading Jasper's mind to find out how much pain that one memory was causing because I heard his indrawn breath.

"Sorry" I gasped "I still can't stop it from hurting that much" I managed to choke out, clenching my teeth and squeezing my eyes shut.

When I opened them, mostly because I could feel the anxiousness from them, they were all watching me with sadness, which hit me like a hammer, I gave a little jolt and a small pain sound and a small dibble of black blood ran from my nose and they realised I could feel it, they blocked as much as they could, while Jasper sent warm waves of love towards me.

Then I remembered something.

I sat bold upright, startling the vampires around me because I can move a lot faster then them.

"Charlie, the only reason I stayed with them was because they threatened Charlie" I whispered

"Now no ones there to protect him" Emmett realised grimly

_Charlie, what have I done?_


	2. Chapter 2

um, i just realised that i havn't posted a disclaimer on almost every one of my stories, so here it is, PLEASE READ IT BECASUE THEN I HAVE PROOF THAT I ACTUALY POSTED ONE. LOL.

i don't have any rights for sky high.

i do not own twilight (however much i want to)

i am not stephenie meyer (though thats obvious)

the characters i write about are NOT mine, nor do i have any ownership over them whatsoever.

the pervious situations i have put my characters are inspired by stephenie meyer, i owe her everything to do with this.

and finally, any stories that may have crossed over to other stories are also NOT mine.

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE OR ANYTHING ELSE. I ALSO DID NOT WRITE THE SCRIPT OR CHARACTERS FOR SKY HIGH OR ANY OTHER MOVIE.

anyway. hopefully the next few chapters will be up on my stories soon...now i just have to write them...

y'know, i owuldn't have this problem if i said i wanted 50 reviews...then i could procrastinate all i wanted.

but then again, i'm not evil, so i'm trying my hardest on those ones with over 10 reviews, i'm writing the next chapter to the day the stars fell, this afternoon at school so don't worry, it'll be up soon.

this athors note is going to be posted on EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES INCLUDING THE ONE FEATURING SKY HIGH.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**

**Rating: ****Teen**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own it or the song.**

**A/N wow its been forever since i updated this story. im at a loose end with everything else so here you are. Its short because i need it to be short...dont ask.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**My dreams were not dreams.**

**They were reality. I didn't understand that until the first night of torture. One of the only pluses about being what i am is my ability to sleep. If i hadn't had that, i would be insane by now. Dreams of such happiness. Happy thoughts and happy smiles. The happiness being the first reason why i believed my dreams to be that and only that. Just dreams.**

**Except for one dream, repeating itself over and over in my head.**

**Marc was going to hurt me, it was drummed into my brain ever since i thought it. Ever since i envisioned it.**

**Now, when i think back, those visions of happy times were trying to tell me something. They were trying to give me hope, to tell me that i would be fine, happy and well again. If only I'd give it time. But i didn't have time. The beatings got worse as those happy thoughts broke free into my expressions.**

**I wasn't aloud to be happy. I wasn't aloud any freedom.**

**Victoria and Marc saw these dreams as a freedom that even though i couldn't help it, were my fault.**

**So they beat it out of me. Night after night and day after day i was punished. It wasn't enough for just one beating a dayn anymore. No, it turned into two at least, then gradually onto five. Once they got started they never stopped.**

**I didn't even bother to protect myself. I was always vulnerable, always weak. Always needing someone who would never be there for me again.**

**I hated myself.**

**I hated the world.**

**I hated feeling like i did, all the emotions of others when i couldn't feel my own happiness and was subjected to theirs. **

**I hated when i was beat for someone else falling in love, something i had no power over.**

**Being unconscious was like being vulnerable again. Ever moment i thought i was going to awake and see Marc's hauntingly handsome face hovering over me, waiting for me to wake so he could torture me some more. But i could feel the way someone was stroking my hair, like they cared. I could feel the care they were giving me and i hated it.**

**I hated it so much that i wanted to wake up and run. Run so far away that no one would ever see me again, that in time they would forget.**

**But i couldn't.**

**Couldn't move, couldn't hear, couldn't speak. Could just feel.**

**The one thing i never wanted to do again and i was stuck with it.**

**Some one was singing, softly. It was the first and only sound that managed to brake through the mist that surrounded me. The fog encasing my brain and preventing my movement and speech. The song was familiar. Not my lullaby, that had no words. This was something else, something More. Like a different version of my lullaby but with words.**

how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

**It was harsher somehow, different to his other soft music.**

**But i loved it and it woke me up inside, which i guess it was meant to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is the last chapter. No sequel, this story bores me right now. Maybe a sequel in the far future, im trying to finish everything at the moment.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Great gasping breaths erupted from my mouth as i awoke.**

**They tore at the raw mess that had been the inside of my throat, made by the screaming.**

**"It's okay, it's okay..." Cool hands soothed me, laying on the skin on my stomach and at the hollow of my throat. Calming waves rushed to meet the terror and pain i was sending out. Confusion littering my mind.**

**Where was i?**

**How was i there?**

**Who was there with me?**

**Why could i smell so much jasmine? Freesia?**

**"Bella, shh, I'm here,"**

**Edward.**

**Only he could do that to my body, make it react so violently, shivering and shaking because of my longing for his hugs, kisses, his voice and his smile. My throat was starting to feel better already. **

**"Edward!" i tried to yell but only managed a whisper, a small tinkling laugh echoed around the room.**

**"He's here Bella, so am i! And Jasper," Which would explain the calming. "You remember me, right? Alice?"**

**I laughed as much as i could with a painful throat.**

**"Yeah, Al, i remember you, who could forget you?" i muttered, letting a small cough escaped my chapped lips.**

**A small chuckle escaped the man laying next to me. I could feel it vibrate through his body, sending a pleasant feeling towards my heart. I heard a cough, it sounded as if the the person was embarrassed so i guessed it was Jasper. The emotion sensor.**

**Which meant that Edward would read his mind, which would explain the sudden stillness coming from the marble slab holding me.**

**"Bella, we'll be in the garden if you need us," The softer voice of Esme whispered in my ear, and i hears the slight bounce of their footfalls as they left us in peace. I still hadn't opened my eyes.**

**_Okay_, i thought to myself, _i will do it now!_**

**_Okay, now!_**

**_Now?_**

**_How bout...now?_**

**_Obviously not working._**

**Waves of confusion rolled of of Edward, serving as a major distraction as i tried to swim my way through them.**

**I opened my eyes and the confusion stopped.**

**Breathing a silent sigh of release and relief. i forced myself to look at the vampire stroking my hair and face.**

**"Quit it," I muttered but without putting much power into the words.**

**He raised an eyebrow and didn't stop. Not that i'd really expected him to.**

**"Sing to me?" The words left my mouth, raw, pained and upset. Unbidden, unwanted. I wished so hard i could take them back but to my utter surprises, Edward smiled and complied.**

back to you  
it always comes around  
back to you  
I tried to forget you  
I tried to stay away  
But it's too late

over you  
I'm never over  
over you  
there's something about you  
It's just the way you move  
the way you move me

Yea, I'm so good at forgetting  
and I quit every game I play  
but forgive me love  
I can't turn and walk away(this way)

back to you  
it always comes around  
back to you  
I walk with your shadow  
I'm sleeping in my bed  
with your silhouette

should have smiled in that picture  
if it's the last that I'll see of you  
it's the least that you could not do

leave the light on  
I'll never give up on you  
leave the light on  
for me too

back to me  
I know that it comes  
back to me  
doesn't it scare you  
your will is not as strong  
as it used to be

**I smiled at him when he finished the last notes. His voice as perfect as ever.**

**"I wish you could love me," I whispered. Edward looked confused. Frowning, i felt that confusion and almost forgot my own name.**

**The the kiss came, it was everything i'd wanted, waited for, everything and more.**

**And i knew i'd been wrong, he did love me, how could i have ignored it? While i was the one feeling his feelings?**

**Yeah, stupid ole me...**

**Ohh, more kisses, maybe i should pay mroe...**

**Oh. My. God.**

**I'm so shutting up now.**


End file.
